The First Date
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: After the war, Harry, now the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts, asks Severus Snape out on a date. Severus/Harry SLASH so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside. Oneshot
**Title: The First Date**

 **Summary: After the war, Harry, now the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts, asks Severus Snape out on a date.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Humor**

 **Warning(s): None**

* * *

One clear spring night found Harry Potter sitting across a table from Severus Snape, his former Potions Professor. It was after the war against Voldemort, and Harry had returned to Hogwarts to take up the new DADA position while Severus continued with Potions. They had seen each other around the school for a few days before Harry, who had had a crush on the Potions Master for years, had somehow gotten up the courage to ask Severus out on a date.

And the older man had said yes.

"Why did you ask me out, Po - Harry?" Severus asked now, dark eyes meeting green ones.

"Because you're a great man," Harry said honestly. "You're brave, and smart, and funny. And, even if you may not show it often, you're caring. And...and handsome." Harry blushed.

Severus's eyes widened in surprise. "You have been paying a lot of attention to me, then," he noticed.

Harry's cheeks burned. "Yes, quite a lot."

A moment of silence passed before Severus inquired, "Why me? Why not one of your schoolmates? The Granger girl-"

"Is engaged to Ron," Harry finished for him. "And I did date his sister for a while, but we broke up. She's more like a sister to me. Besides...I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Harry thought Severus might have blushed, although it could have been the lighting. The waitress came by with their food, and when she was gone, Severus said, "People will talk, Harry. They know I used to be your professor."

"Exactly - _used_ to be," Harry pointed out. "And I don't care if people talk." Gathering his courage, he reached across the table for Severus's hand. To his surprise, Severus curled his fingers around Harry's. "Why did you accept my invitation, then?"

"Because you have become a mature young man," Severus replied. "Even though you may still be a brat sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Harry asked. The corner of Severus's mouth twitched. "Okay. So, tell me this: What do you like to do? I want to know more about you."

"Mostly reading," Severus said. "Although I do enjoy some films. And music."

"Then, if you want to go out again, we'll go to the theater," Harry suggested.

"That would be nice," Severus agreed. "I do believe this date is going quite well."

Harry smiled. "I think so, too," he said, glad that Severus felt the same.

They talked a lot more during dinner, and then walked around Hogsmeade for a while, still holding hands. Harry pressed close to Severus, ignoring the stares that they received.

When they returned to Hogwarts, Harry escorted Severus to his rooms. He had never been inside the Potions Master's personal rooms before. "Would you like to come in for a while?" Severus asked.

"Uh, sure," Harry said, a little nervous now. Severus opened the door and Harry followed him inside. His rooms were surprisingly cozy, with green and silver Slytherin decorations, a fireplace, and a sofa and two armchairs. A bookshelf stood in a corner, and Harry walked over to look at the titles of the books.

"You may borrow one if you see one that interests you," Severus said from close behind him, "and then we could discuss it."

Harry turned around to find Severus quite close to him. The younger man's heart beat quickly and he hoped Severus couldn't tell how nervous he was. "Yeah, that would be great."

Severus looked up and down his bookshelf, then selected a book and handed it to Harry. "It's a potions book," he said. "I seem to remember you doing quite poorly in my classes."

"Oh, shut it, you git," Harry laughed, taking the book and smacking Severus lightly with it.

"Ouch!" Severus's voice rose higher than Harry had ever heard, making the younger man laugh even harder. Severus shoved Harry playfully, and soon they were both laughing. Harry's nervousness began to dwindle away as they swatted at each other, and then the next thing Harry knew, he was pressed against Severus's bookshelf, the other man's body against his own.

Their lips were inches apart, and Harry gasped, wrapping his arms around Severus's waist. "Severus..." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. And then Severus was kissing him, full on the lips, and Harry closed his eyes and kissed him back. The Potions Master's fingers were in his hair, and Harry moaned at the pleasant feeling. Severus's lips were soft and warm, and gentle as they brushed against Harry's over and over.

Harry could hardly breathe when Severus pulled away. Whimpering, he grabbed the collar of Severus's robes and began to pull him in for another kiss, but Severus just chuckled and stepped back. "I think that's enough for tonight," he said.

"It's getting late," Harry agreed. "I should probably get some sleep."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Severus said. "You may come back then if you wish."

Harry smiled. "That sounds nice." He leaned in for a quick but lingering kiss before leaving, happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked my newest Snarry oneshot. I'm obsessed with this pairing right now, haha. My other stories will be updated soon, I've just been having writers block for both of them. Thank you all for reading and please review :)**


End file.
